Sage's legacy
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: When Naruto comes back to the village after his three years of training he shocks people with his new gift. Will his gift make him the Savior of his people or the one that will bring them to their death? Will he pick the path of good or give into the power he's been given? Pairing NarutoxYugtioxKyuubixHarem. This is the Sage's legacy.
1. The Sage's legecy

Beta reader Kumar9900

This was made for a gift for the beta reader Blackdragon112 who has done so much work for me over the time he has started to be my beta reader. So hopeful you enjoy this story dude.

Things that happened before chapter one will be showed in flashbacks don't worry about not seeing what happened right away.

On with the story.

* * *

Naruto is now finally walking inside the village he hasn't seen in over three years and beside him is his sensei that seems to be yelling at him again. "Ero-sannin do you think baa-chan be shocked to see my new eyes?" Naruto's eyes were now a ripple like pattern with the color of light purple iris and sclera.

"Who wouldn't be shocked that you have that bloodline? It has said it be only a myth damn gaki." Two of them walk to the tower but Naruto kept his eyes closed because he wanted to surprise her. "She'll also be shocked with the other thing to you know?"

Once they get inside the office Tsunade smiled so much because she can see that he's back home where he belongs. That alone made her happy inside because she missed the crazy blonde hair shinobi that she has come to care about. She also isn't an alone in the office because Kurenai along with her best friend Anko, Hana, Yugao, Tsume and Mikoto with poker cards in their hands.

"Why don't you join us in playing cards Naru-kun? I bet you will enjoy yourself at beating Tsunade-chan when comes to cards." Tsume teased him but he just nodded to her but Jiraiya stops him. "How come you are stopping him? Worried we may do something to him or jealous?"

"Much as I would like have new ideas for my book but no we need talk about something that truly big now. There is no time for joking around or fooling around with this kind of thing." Tsunade knows this tone of voice making her put her cards and drink down on the table.

"What the big deal? Yes I got the Rinnegan it's not that big of the deal." He opened his eyes and once he had said that it resulting in shocking everyone in the room. Tsunade is now just staring at something she only had thought was just a myth of all things. A myth that now has some truth to it causing everyone to be fully shocked when they saw it for themselves and they all just stared at him now.

"It's not a big deal? You have Rinnegan the power of the Rikudō Sennin who was the one gave birth to Uchiha and Senju clan!" He doesn't even know how he got a student that doesn't take anything seriously.

"You have that bloodline? Of all bloodlines you had to get one that is so damn rare?" Tsunade was about to pass out from information overload and she didn't even know the other part of the news which caused Naruto to smirk at her.

"That's not all we need to find Yamato because he needs to be trained to use Mokuton." Hearing that she finally did pass out on dropping onto the ground because when she heard that he not only had the eyes of sage but also bloodline of her grandfather, it was just too much for her to take in.

"I think we need wake her up before we ask any questions." Mikoto was first to speak after good ten minutes had passed. She walked over and poked the passed out woman only for her slowly wake up after regaining her composure she sat back down in her chair.

"How did this happen?" Jiraiya sat down and he just pointed to photo of Minato that's hanging on the wall. "So he knows? I guess Kushina had something with this? She was Uzumaki and we were distantly related since my grandmother was an Uzumaki."

"So little Naru-kun has two bloodlines and one being a myth to everyone?" Anko smirked before cutting his cheek with a kunai and licking his blood off his cheek. "Taste the same so I guess you are the same Naruto-kun." She smiled to him causing him to laugh out.

"Naruto-kun this will be changing your life for you and fast, this village normally goes crazy over bloodline but to have a bloodline like the Rinnegan it's not going be easy for you." Naruto smirked and looked out the window admiring the view.

"My life has never been easy for me so let them try because they can't force me do anything I don't want to do. No matter what bloodline I get or techniques I may learn, no matter what I'm never going stop being who I have always been." Jiraiya just slapped himself on the head after hearing that.

"So you will be a hot headed foolish gaki forever? I'm doomed." Everyone laughed even Naruto and he does then head out of the office with a smiling face. "I guess he's going to eat his ramen now or something like that."

"You do know what the council will try do to him now because of this?" He nodded his head to his teammate as she moved to the window and looked at the village. "Now with him having these new bloodlines it will be a blessing and a curse for him at the same time."

"He has us here to keep him safe and tries to shield him the best we can, I guess time for us to leave and give Hokage-sama some time to think on this matter." Kurenai told them and they all just nodded before getting up and leaving with only Jiraiya and the Hokage still in the room.

"Tell me everything that has happened over the three years? Don't you dare leave anything out do you hear me?" Tsunade gave the perverted man a glare that would make the Shinganami cower, Jiraiya nodded his head even if it was to just save him from being skinned alive.

"This is going to be a long story then." They hear door open about an hour later. Shizune walked in with the Raikage of Kumo in his formal robes with few shinobi's beside him. The male next to the Raikage had a lollypop in his mouth and a katana on his back.

The first woman is a blonde haired woman whose hair framed her face with a shorter cut in the back and her front bangs go down to reaching the length her shoulders. Her eyes are a shade of blue which just seem to fit her perfectly. Her skin is a fair colored with a great stature build with even better curvaceous than most women have. She's wearing what seems to be a low-cut outfit and under her outfit there is a mesh showing her great size bust also a short skirt showing off her great legs. On her hands are red colored hand guards and she wore high boots.

Jiraiya tired looking more at her bust only to be hit by Tsunade once she noticed just where he was staring; the woman looked confused at them as she wondered why the Hokage hit the Gama-sannin. Tsunade looked at the rest of the team that had just walked in.

The next woman was the one that is the closest to the Raikage making her wonder if that is his assistant. Her skin was darker just like his and her hair is light grey pulled back in a bun with two bangs that fall at each side of her face. She had on very formal attire which consisted of a long-sleeved high-collared dress shirt with a matching skirt on. She has long earrings and she seemed to be the calmest one out of all of them and she also had a good size bust.

The 3rd one is a dark skin woman with amber eyes and red hair that's has the smallest bust out of all four women in the group. She wore a short-sleeved dress with fishnet stockings along with a yellow earring in each ear. She also has on tight-high boots making Tsunade wonder if high boots are a big thing in their village.

The last woman has long straight down blonde hair that is bound with bandages making it look like it was braided and her eyes are almost cat like while the pupil color is black. She's wore a short-sleeved black and purple colored blouse with a part of matching black pants with the design of clouds on them. She had purple fingerless gloves and what seems to be a chain of white colored beads wound around her left hand almost like a monk style. She also does had bandages around her arms and legs for some reason Tsunade can't figure out although she does notice this one again has a great size bust.

"Tsunade-sama, Raikage-sama is here to talk about forming an alliance with our village. He arrived at the village only a few moments ago." Tsunade looked at the man and sits back down in her chair with her hands under her chin again.

"Before we start can you please tell me Hokage-sama if a shinobi of yours named Naruto, is he here yet?" Tsunade was shocked that a Kumo shinobi was asking for Naruto, she knew that he was one surprising shinobi but this takes the cake.

"He should be eating ramen at the stand..." She didn't get to finish asking why because the kunoichi was already gone by time she mentioned the ramen stand. "That what was really weird wasn't it?" Everyone nodded their head to the woman.

"The reason that I came here to talk about is being an ally with Konoha is because of her, she's like a daughter to me." Tsunade smiled at that and she motions for the group to sit down in of the chairs while Shizune takes the poker cards and chips off the table.

Naruto is now eating his ramen at the ramen stand after he was done cleaning his place and Ayame stared at him and smiling at him. "You haven't changed a lot since the last time you have been here Naru-kun." He nodded his head and went back to eating only for her to giggle at his addiction to ramen.

"You truly are your same old self to this day even after three years." Ayame smiled as she saw team eight with their sensei walk in. "Seems that your friends are here now." Naruto turned back to see them and waved to them.

"Hi, been long time Naruto." Kiba was first to sit down but before anyone else could say anything to him a blonde haired woman jumped on his back. She then moved her lips to his ear, breathing against his skin.

"I'm back Naru-kun did you miss me?" She asked him before licking his cheek only for him to smile and nod his head to her. "I would like a sea food ramen please." Ayame quickly gets the order started.

"I truly have missed you Yugito-hime so much, but how come you are here?' Yugito smirked before moving her lips back to his ear before whispering inside softly to him.

"I'm here with Raikage-sama to talk about making alliances with Konoha because I want to be with you." He smiled to her and kissed her neck causing the Hyuuga that's watching to become upset at the scene in front of her.

"Tell me please Naruto-kun how did your eyes change like that?" Ayame asked while she cooked up Yugito's food. She didn't know how his blue eyes turned into what they are now but she does want to know how it happened.

"My bloodline changed my eyes and because of that this village will try to make my life a living hell." Yugito looked at him strangely because she didn't understand what he meant. "In this village if you are the last of your clan that has bloodline they force you have many wives to rebuild it or as the council would put it bringing the clan to its former glory."

"I'm shocked that you're not happy with that, most males would jump at the chance to have more than one wife." Yugito laughed and let a smirk come to her lips. She also noticed that one of Konoha shinobi is glaring at her in a venomous way. "What's with you glaring at me?"

"Why is there a Shinobi from Kumogakure in our village sensei?" Kurenai looked at her student and shook her head because of her student's dislike of Kumo and the Hyuuga clan even got to Hinata while the fact that she's close to Naruto doesn't help matters.

"I'm here because the Raikage is making an alliance with Konoha and also I'm here to see my Naruto-kun." She grabbed onto his arm while she talked back to the Hyuuga to make her even angrier at the Kumo shinobi.

Kurenai slowly dragged Hinata out of the stand area before her student did something that could cause any problems not just for her but for the village as well. Naruto was clueless to everything as he kept eating his ramen.

Kiba and Shino followed their sensei leaving the two of them alone with Ayame who puts down Yugito's food which she quickly digs in it. Once the two of them were done he paid for both and they started to walk to the park with her hand in his hand.

"I truly did miss you so much Naru-kun." She pushes him on the ground at the park and lies down on of him like a cat. "You are all mine and I am still thankful for you saving my life when we first met each other."

"I have missed you as well and I still can't believe someone great like you wants to me be with." He runs his hand down the older woman's back as she licked his lips before giving him a long kiss filled with passion and love for him.

"Stop asking why and just accept it." He kissed her harder surprising her big time but she returned with her tongue going inside his mouth. He slowly moves his hands under her shirt while her hands start taking his shirt off.

She takes his shirt off which he does the same to her leaving her in a black bra but he just kissed her chest softly. She moves his head harder against her bare skin only for him to grab her ass and slap it hard.

"What in the world? What the hell Yugito-chan why you doing that outside like this!" Yugito jumps to her feet making her seem like a cat but when she looked behind her she can see everyone that came from Kumo alongside Tsunade who was just shocked at what she walked in on.

"Did we come at the wrong time?" Tsunade teased. Naruto gets up still shirtless making all the women just stare at his chest. Even Tsunade for a few seconds stared before moving her eyes away.

"Yes you did come at really bad time." He just sits down on the ground with Yugito sitting on his lap and he moves his lips to her ear and whispered to her. "I guess we have to do this tonight now."

"I need you come with me Naruto-kun because you and your teammate are going visit your sensei to see how strong you two have become over the three years." He just glared at her because he really didn't want do that right now.

"You also have a meeting with the council tonight about your bloodlines and no you can't get out of going and I don't want hear it." Naruto just glared even harder now because that was the last thing he wanted to waste time doing.

"Why are you making me do this?" He can feel Yugito moving off him but he just sits there for a minute before finally getting up but he was still glaring at the Hokage but she just returned it a smirk.

The group of them headed for training ground seven where he sees his teammate and sensei. He just sits down on a log while they start walking over to them. "Naruto what happened to your eyes?"

The Hokage filled both of them in much to their surprise and shock while Kakashi just stared at Naruto because he can't believe he hasn't even changed one bit even with all this new power.

"Naruto you surprise me that you can be who you are with all this new bloodlines you now have." Naruto looked at his sensei and pointed to Yugito who seem to smile once she was pointed at.

"She is one that keeps me from going power crazy, she also the one that keeps me happy no matter what happens to me." She smiled to him as she was touched that he thinks that much of her. She just walked over to him after hearing that and gave him a kiss on the lips before looking into his eyes.

"Now it's time to see just how far you two have got in your training." Naruto gets up and walked over to the open field along with Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi holds up two bells to them before he speaks. "Just like last time, your job is to get the bells from me, now start." Sakura moves to the trees but Naruto just stands there.

"I guess time to see if your boyfriend is cool or not." Samui said while standing next to Yugito, Yugito just gave her best friend a smirk before watching Naruto just standing there. "_I also wonder how strong you have become since our last meeting."_

"You truly haven't changed at all since the last time we did the bell test? You still believe you can take me head to head like this?" Naruto smirked before running up to Kakashi at speeds that shocked him but he jumped back looking at his student.

"I'm not the same person you once known. Doton: Koudo Ryu." A dragon made out of pure stone now is flying towards Kakashi which he just does one of his own Justus.

"You may not be but not so fast Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." Kakashi send his own dragon back at Naruto but this one is made of water as earth and water dragon crash together Kakashi moves out of the way of the earth dragon as it destroyed his own dragon.

"Is that the best you can do Naruto?" Kakashi taunted him as he goes back into his fighting pose because he knows that Naruto isn't done yet. He knows if this is the same Naruto he once trained that he still has many things to show.

Naruto just smirks before going through more hand signs then yelling out. "You have seen nothing yet, Katon: Endan." He breaths in then breaths out a jet of fire heading right towards his sensei only for him do get hit then proof showing he was only a clone.

"First you use Doton and now Katon? Not bad at all but you still have long way to go if you want to beat me." He walks out by a nearby tree only with a kunai in his hand and his other hand has his book.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and hit the ground after doing the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Gamatatsu pops up next to him, Naruto whispered something to the toad before running after Kakashi and everyone just stared at the toad wondering what it will do.

The two of them keep fighting hand to hand but Kakashi is still faster than Naruto but he doesn't notice Sakura right behind until he barely dodged her attack. She missed him and hit the ground causing it to ripple then shatter like glass making Naruto jump away.

He looked back at the toad he had summoned. "You ready?" The toad nodded his head before Naruto jumped back beside Gamatatsu channeling his fuuton chakra into him. "Gama Teppou." The toad send a huge water stream out of his mouth that's enhanced by Naruto fuuton causing it cut through everything in its past.

Kakashi sees this and he jumped out of the way but his arm does get somewhat cut by being little bit to slow on the dodging this time. "Damn, just how many things did you learn in the last three years Naruto?"

"Kakashi take off the limits and don't hold back, let's see what these two fully has learned and how they can handle you at full strength." Kakashi puts away his book and moves his headband so he can use his eye.

"It does seem like your boyfriend isn't weak." Yugito just sticks her tongue out at Samui and she does smiled when she looked back at the fight. "_Naruto-kun you truly have grown so much stronger than I last seen you, but why do you keep growing so strong and for what reason?"_

"Let's do this I have a book to go back to reading, Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." Kakashi goes on the offence as he sends a new water dragon at Naruto who doesn't to even bother moving at all while dragon keeps coming closer to him. "_He's not moving can it be a clone?"_

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto just deflected the dragon causing everyone seeing it to be shocked at that kind of ability. Naruto on the other hand just rushed at Kakashi making him jump back to the defensive.

"That skill he just used of his was cool, can't believe you dating someone this strong." Yugito smiled at her best friend because she knows she always had a liking for strong people; she moved her eyes back to her boyfriend once more.

After five hours Tsunade finally stepped in to end it only for Naruto to look at her funny. "Why are you stopping it? I'm not even close to being half tired." Everyone just stared at him then at his sensei and teammate who look tired as hell.

"You're lucky you still got clothes on, with all that fighting." Naruto looked down to see he only has pants on that seem be more like rags now. He just looked at her than at the Kumo Shinobi mainly Yugito who's staring hard at him enjoying the view as she licks her lips hungrily.

"I got nothing to be ashamed of so why do I need to worry if I lost my clothes in the fight? Maybe Kakashi or Sakura are worried but I'm not." He sits down on a log with a smirk on his face while Tsunade just shook her head with a vein starting to pop.

"That's true you really don't have anything to be shame of but proud of." Yugito licked her lips again thinking of last time they were alone. Everyone now staring at her causing her feel like she's a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Anyway you need get clothes and meet me outside the council where we will be standing at." Naruto nodded and gave Yugito a kiss before walking to his place, she tried to follow after him only to have her arm pulled and dragged away by Samui for girl talk.

Once Samui and Yugito get away from the others she looked at her best friend hard. Yugito just stared at her best friend because she doesn't understand what she's up to. "How come you never told me about this person? I want know everything like you always told me before this."

Yugito looked down because it was truth that she always had told Samui everything that happened in her life good and bad and Samui did the same to her. She truly didn't know why she hadn't told her about Naruto but she guessed it's now or never.

"Start with what kind of person he is." She sits down on the grass next to Yugito only for her to blush while thinking of all the things she could say about him. "Why in the world are you blushing already?"

"He's a caring person that would do anything for the ones he cares about but the main thing about him is that he also is so nice to me. He seems to be the nicest and kindness person there is in this world, he doesn't let anger or hate get to him or let it bother him no matter how much hate or anger is aimed at him he just keeps pushing on." She moved her hand to her chest before talking again: she smiled before looking at her best friend once more.

"He had saved me when two shinobi's came to take me away because of what inside of me, he didn't care who I was or what village I was from. He saved me because I needed help that only reason he needed to help someone, is that they need help and he will help them." Samui was fully taken back by that, she didn't think anyone would be like that in this time of era. She couldn't believe that her best friend was dating someone like this because it was all good points in her mind.

"He is just so great in bed, at first he admitted that he had never done it before but after we did it and I kind of helped him learn more. Now he can make me tired but at the same time still have so much damn stamina to keep going if it wasn't for me being tired." That just made Samui's eyes always pop out of her eyes because too tired out someone like Samui even though she does know Yugito only had sex once or twice before meeting Naruto.

"I wish I could find someone like that to date because everyone I meet just wants to have their way with me." Yugito just rubs her shoulder softly because she knows how hard it is for the two of them to find someone good to be with.

"I bet you will find someone good soon, do don't worry so much ok? Maybe Naruto-kun won't mind having you to himself as well. I don't mind because I know I can trust you with my life." Samui nodded her head with a blush when she realized she meant the clan deal he has to do and the two of them start to walk back to everyone while they just get a funny look once they finally get back.

Naruto gets inside his home and he just sat on the bed looking at his hands. "_I may act like everything is fine but how can it be? These eyes just seem to be endless of power without any limit that I can see or find."_

He gets up and heads for his dresser but once he gets there he just slowly opened it up; his hands still shake after using Shinra Tensei so many times in his fight with his sensei. He finally gets his hands to stop shaking and he pulls out a new set of clothes to wear and he moved to sit down on the bed again.

He got changed and goes to the mirror in his bathroom and looks at his eyes only to show signs of fear. "_What if I lose myself to this power? Can I truly use this power for good or will I end up losing myself like Sasuke did?"_

He leaves his place and heads for the council meeting hall; he doesn't like this at all. Why do they have the power to tell him how to life his life or how he should do it? He never understands how they have that kind of power but he realized that he may never know how it is but he has to live by his village's rules.

When he gets there he see Yugito glaring at him with Samui staring at him in a new way making him just look back at the two women. "Finally you get here Naruto, they are waiting and that not a good thing."

When they get inside the room Tsunade pointed him to a sit at the seat which belongs to his father's clan. He takes his sit only for everyone to stare at him because most of them don't even know he's his son making the council members go mad.

"We are here to talk about few things tonight, one being the allying with Kumo; the Raikage has approached me in order to do so." She moved aside for the Raikage to walk up and she takes her sit once he gets into his own.

"We also need to talk about Naruto Namikaze taking his birth name. He is the son of the 4rd Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." She let everyone gather their thoughts before moving on with the next part of business.

"How can this demon be the son of our 4rd Hokage?" Yugito let out a threat growl at this woman who has pink hair. "What is with this Kumo woman daring to growl at me like that?" That also caused Naruto to stand up with Yugito moving over to him.

"I see so she's this demon's lover is she?" The woman just grunted to them only for Tsunade to start to grow anger showing that with a vain coming to her forehead. "Also why should we ally ourselves with Kumo?"

"I agree with Ms Haruno, why should we allow an ally with Kumo? Did you forget what they tried to do to my clan?" All eyes turned to Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head of his clan but Naruto glared at him sharply because this fool is going try ruining everything.

"You need learn how to forgive and move on already, it been how many years? In war and hostile times we do things we don't normal realize aren't right." Hiashi just looked back at Naruto with same kind of sharp look.

"You say you're the son of Kushina? You may not even know that Kumo tried to kidnap your own mother because of her powers." Regret shows on the Raikage's face for what the mistake Raikage had done but Naruto noticed this change in his face.

Mabui was worried about what may happen once he did find out and she looks at the young shinobi hoping he can forgive them for their past crimes. She knows the 4th Raikage would never do anything like that but the sins of the past maybe what people remember them by...

"I already know that! I forgave them and that is something you can't seem to do! Yugito-chan told me all about what they tried doing to my mother and also had told me what kind Raikage they have now and he isn't the same as the older ones!" Yelled anger Uzumaki that was getting sick of people and their past hates that they still keep holding on to.

The Kumo shinobi stare at him with smiles on their faces because they can't believe he had forgiven them for doing something like that to his own family. "_He is like Yugito-chan told me he is a caring and kind person that doesn't let old hate get to him. He's strong and caring, a cool mix it is."_

Samui started to feel an attraction towards him but she didn't know why because she had just met him and it isn't like her to even like someone let alone like someone in that kind of way. Then she remembers what Yugito had told her which just made her smile. _"Does she really mean that she doesn't mind sharing with me?"_

"What is with your eyes? They aren't what they used to be, so can you tell us what happened to you please?" This was asked by Nara Shikaku the father of Shikamaru Nara one of Naruto's best friends when growing up.

"That last reason we are gather here because Naruto-kun has awaked the bloodline Rinnegan but also my grandfather bloodlines Mokuton as well." This caused the whole room but a select few that know to be fully shocked by these shocking turns of event.

First they find out he's the son of Kushina and Minato and now they find out that he awoke one of the rarest and mythical bloodline to ever be known in the shinobi world. That wasn't even the end because he has the first Hokage bloodline making everyone rethink on their views this boy.

"How can that even be? I thought it was only a myth?" Yamanaka Inoichi was the first to ask but Tsunade just smirked. She was enjoying seeing the council acting like this now that after all hell they gave Naruto now they are going regret it slowly and painful.

"It is real and we have seen it power while he was against Kakashi in a sparring match, now we need talk about each one of these things." Tsunade scanned over the council and for once they seem to be listening to what she's saying to them.

"If he really is last his two clans and holds not one but two powerful bloodlines then he needs to pass it down and fast." Tsunade along with shinobi clans minus Hyuuga one all groaned at what she said to them about passing down fast.

"How did I know the side of this council that isn't shinobi's would say something like that?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead while she said that to them. No matter how long she lives in this village she still doesn't understand why they force this on anyone but that's how laws are and she must follow them.

"You may force me into have more than one wife but you can't not tell me who to marry, that is one of the laws in order to help the one being forced into this kind of deal." Many of the councils cursed once they heard him said that to them.

"Now onto the matter of the ally with Kumo how many of the shinobi clans agree with it, raise your hand now." Every clan along with Naruto minus the Hyuuga clan had their hand rose causing the Hokage to smile.

"Then it is finally that we are allied with Kumo and we will start working better together from this day on." Hyuuga clan head just grit his teeth at this but had to accept it now even if he hated the whole idea of being allied with them.

"Now Raikage-Dono I must ask that you and your village members please go back to your hotel or look around the village? I need talk to them about village matters." The Raikage nodded and begins to leave with everyone while Yugito whispered into Naruto's ear that she'll wait for him outside.

Once they had left Tsunade turned her eyes back to the room of members. "Beside how to handle the bloodline when comes to passing it down how do you think we should do about his training?" That caused everyone to think while Naruto just closed his eyes trying to sleep asleep because to him this is just boring.

After few hours of talking and yelling it was finally over and he begin to walk out of the room only to be stopped in his tracks by Yugito with her lips against his and her tongue moving inside his mouth.

"You want to go and eat something or?" She gave him a look like told him what she wanted causing him to smirk a kitsune smirk to her. "I guess it's we are going with the or, where should we go my place or your hotel room?" She starts leading him by grabbing his hand and pulled him away

When the two of them they get to her hotel room which is also right beside the room that her friend Samui is staying in. She opens the door and leads him in only to close it behind them. she looked into his eyes and frowned.

"I can tell your hiding how you are feeling. You're still scared aren't you?" She sat down on the bed and pats the side of the bed next to her for him to come over and sit. He moved over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm still scared that this power will make me go crazy, I seen what power and bloodlines have done to so many people now." She couldn't believe someone that was only sixteen could be so much filled with mixed feelings.

She knows he had been through hell and that's what made both of them stronger but she also knows he's still young and needs guiding to the right path and to stay on it. That's why she's going always be here for him till he can follow his path without anyone helping and till then she's always going be here to help him in his time of need.

"You will always be that caring and kind Naruto that I know because that who you are, you will always be yourself because I'm not going let you change into anyone else but Naruto." He smiled to her before getting to his feel and putting his back against the wall.

"Thank you Yugito-hime, you are the one person in my life that keeps me going on the path I want to be on." He told her as his fears start to leave his mind and once he looked into her eyes his fears just seem to fully disappear from his mind.

She gets to her feet and walks over to him slowly and cat like with a smirk on her face. "You know that isn't the right way to thank me?" When she finally got up to him she grabbed him and kissed his lips hard.

The longer the kiss lasted the more passion was flowing through them as she moves her hands to his arms and grabbed him. She moved him against the wall harder causing the sound of his body slamming against the wall to be heard from the other side of the thin wall.

Samui who seem to be being somewhat bothered by the sound in her sleep but she keeps sleeping through it till Yugito slammed Naruto into the wall even harder causing her to finally wake up from the noise.

"You really did miss me didn't you? I haven't seen you this crazy since well our last meeting in your room. "He grabbed her shirt and slowly just ripped it off revealing her bra and bare skin to him.

Samui finally realized what was going on beside the wall on the other side of it and tries to put the pillow over her head because she didn't want hear this. Her best friend going at it with her boyfriend wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"Yes I missed you so much, just like I'm your strength; you're my strength to keep living on in this world." She kissed his neck before ripping his shirt off and slowly licking his neck and chest before biting his neck.

"You are all mine Naru-koi, my and all my forever." She kisses his lips slowly and filled with passion and also love that she has for him. She can feel his arms running down her back and unhooking her bra before it falls off her.

When the bra had fallen off her body showing her breasts to him. Naruto started to slowly lick around the nipple before he takes it inside his mouth sucking softly. She let out a moan before moving her hands to his hand running her fingers through his blonde hair as he sucked harder.

"That's it suck harder!" She just forced his head against her chest with her hands in order for her to gain more pleasure from his mouth. He slowly nips at her nipple before moving over to the other doing the same causing her to let out even more moans of pleasure and lust.

Samui still has the pillow over her head and it isn't working well at all. She looks at the wall hoping it will be over soon. "_Why didn't they go back to his place? Why did she have to do this here of all people? Why am I still here in my room?"_She can feel her body heating up as she is forced to listen to the two of them.

He starts to swirling his tongue around her harden nipple while his hand slid down her stomach and under her pants and panties to her folds that are starting to get wet. He started inserting two fingers inside her pussy.

She moved her hips to grind into his fingers harder while his mouth kept on pleasuring her with her nipples. "I need more than just your fingers Naru-koi give me more already!" She begged him but he just moved his lips to her ear.

"Take them off and prove it to me then." She just stared at him before moving back only to take her pants off her body slowly teasing him. Once they were off he couldn't wait anymore so he moved over and ripped her black wet dripping panties right off her.

He moved her down on the bed her and moved her legs out wide giving him better and easier access to her wet snatch. He starts by flicking it slowly only to hear her moan and whimper at his teasing.

"Please don't tease me Naruto-koi please give me it. I need you to eat me out!" She screamed only for him finally move his tongue inside her, teasing every inch of her before moving his hands to her chest slowly kneaded her breasts while his mouth kept going to work on her wet pussy.

He slowly entered her with two fingers feeling her hot and wet pussy against his fingers and he starts to pound her with his fingers making her to howl out in pleasure. She arched her back up from the bed while his thumb massaged her moist folds sending a delicious sensation throughout her body as he kept on pounding her with his two other fingers.

He could feel his fingers starting to get drenched from her juices and he moved his lips to her neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her right nipple before taking it inside his mouth once more while she continues to moan out with her hands on his head pushing him down.

He grabbed her hip with his other hand when she starts grinding her hips down against his fingers harder making them go deeper and harder inside her. She was getting closer to reaching her limit and once she feels his tongue lick around her fold she had came hard.

He just swallowed it up before licking his lips. He moved to kiss her but she just rolled him onto his back before kissing his neck then his chest before getting to his pants. She quickly got done taking them off along with his boxes which she's now eyeing her prize.

She slowly took the hold of his tool before she just started to stroke it slow at first but then picked up the speed. He let out a moan while she stroked him and he felt her mouth taking him inside her.

"Yugito-chan your mouth feels so good, so wet and warm." Yugito looked up with her eyes into his eyes while she bobbed up and down at a slow pace. She didn't want him to release so soon and she started to slow the pace once she feels his member starting to twitch.

She moved her hand to his balls playing with them softly causing Naruto to enjoy it even more and once she started bobbing her head faster he finally last it and came inside her mouth. She slowly swallowed his seed that taste salty but she loved the taste of him.

She begin to bobbing up and down on his member once gain in order to make sure it stays hard and once she is happy with the hardest she stopped and moved above him with her ass facing him.

She moves her hands beside his upper arms and her legs beside his knees as she enters reverse Asian Cowgirl pose. When his dick head was now against her moist entrance causing her to shudder in anticipation.

She just slammed down hard as his tool penetrated her even harder and fast result in her howling out in pleasure. He had stretched her out her even though only been few months since last time but now her pussy is being stretched out by him even more causing her to feel a wonderful feeling thanks to being stretched out in whole new ways like this.

"Yes Naruto-koi I missed this feeling you give me!" She yelled out before bouncing up and down on his tool. He moved his hands to her hips speeding up the pace causing more moans to leave her lips but also some from him.

He gave her rear a smack only for her to feel even more aroused by it while her ass cheeks jiggle as she thrusts her hips down increasing her pace while she kept bouncing up and down. He could feel her walls tighten around his dick only to cause him to smack her ass again.

Her sweaty and curvy form that's over him right now like that, just the sight of her round behind that now has red mark of his hand and her lustful cried were amazing to his ears and he just wanted more. He needed to hear more of her lustful cries for more making him grab her hips and speed the pace up.

"Yes that it!" She screamed out when she felt her climax hitting full force her voice were so lustful and filled with pleasure,. Her walls just gripped his member in a hard and strong like grip. That just caused him to feel his own climax approaching as a result of her strong grip on his member from her walls.

"I'm coming, Naruto-koi cum inside me and coat my walls with your seed!" She yelled out as they both came with his seed coating her walls like she wanted him to. She turned around and lied on his chest and he just unties her ponytail making her stare at him.

"**Kitten it's my turn to me isn't it?"** Nibi asked while Yugito just smirked only to look at him with the smirk still on her face. "Nibi-chan wants her turn so can she have it?" He nodded his head to her.

Samui was now sighing in relived that they had finally stopped but the heat in her lower area just stayed there. She didn't know what she could do right now but she just looked at the wall hoping that it was truly over. She had her robe open all the way to try to calm her body down and cool it off.

"It seems kitten let me come out and play again." She moved her hands and clawed him leaving few marks on his chest while she ran her claw down his chest hard. "Now you know how I like to do this right?" He nodded and watched her get off him and walks over to the wall with her hands against it and her ass out front in a cat like manner.

He got up and headed over to her and once he got to her only thing he did was smack her ass few times making her moan out in pure delight. She looked back with a smirk showing that she's being more aroused by each time he smacked her ass.

"That's it Naruto-kun! Be hard with me and don't even give me any soft shit do you understand me?" Nibi ordered him with a look that promised him pain if he didn't give her what she wanted and how she wanted it.

Samui face paled when she heard the moans and the yelling only for her hand to finally start to move to her own breasts and nipples. While her other hand moved down to her lower area slowly rubbing it. "_Damn you Naruto-kun and Yugito-chan, I can't control myself anymore I need this."_

He spread her ass cheeks out wide only for her eyes to widen when she realized what he's about to do. She didn't even get a warning as he thrust his member right inside her anus making her moan out hard with mix of pain and pleasure in one.

"Damn it's still so tight even after last time, it still so damn tight up here." He couldn't' believe how tight she still was but the tightness only made him want to have his way with her even more with that he smacked her ass even harder leaving a deep red mark.

"Yes! Stretch this ass out all the way! Give me more now!" She screamed while moaned and Naruto grabbed her hips and started to move in and out of her harder causing her to push against the wall with her hands to keep herself from moving.

He kept smacking her ass harder with each time making her to moan out in more delight and enjoyment. She begins to thrust back harder against his member to embed every inch of his member inside her ass.

Now Samui who is now just fingering at her wet pussy harder and faster while she's listening to what was going on other side of the wall. She couldn't help it but keep playing with herself while one hand fingered her pussy the other hand is kneading her huge breasts hard.

Naruto grabbed his girlfriend's hips using them to speed up his pace only resulting in the Nibified Yugito yelling out loud and just thrusting even harder back at him. "This is what I want!" She came and Naruto moved her to the bed.

"Just think Nibi-hime soon I'll find a way to get you out of there so you both can have your own bodies and not share one." Nibi just smiled because it was the first time she had heard him say that it shocked her so much.

"Thank you for that and I'll let Yugito-chan come back now." She closed her eyes and when she reopens them Naruto was pulled on top of her. "It's time you have more fun with me now Naru-koi." He smiled and nodded his head.

Both of them are cover in sweat but they didn't care at all because he kissed her chest and begin to suck on her right nipple. She moved her hand to his member lining it up to her pussy before she can feel him thrusting inside once more.

He moved her legs on top of his shoulders which he thrust harder while she on the other hand just played with her breasts and sucked on them causing even more pleasure to rock her body much to her enjoyment.

Samui finally came panting for air but she just kept her hands where they are while her mind becomes even cloudier to why she even did this in the first place. "_This isn't me at all but why him dammit, it's his entire fault and I know it is!"_

The more he pounded inside her the closer she got to her point of losing it even more, she just looked at him while the two grinded against each other trying to keep pleasuring one another no matter what.

She had come for the 4th time causing him to come with her. They both pant for air as they can see lust in each other eyes. "I guess it's a good thing we are not normal people?" She nodded. The two of them to kept going all it night much to Samui horror and pleasure.


	2. Help is on it's way

beta done by kumar9900

Sorry for the late been busy in real life and didn't have much time to write lately. Also i need say this about whole fanfiction fan stories for lemons or to much fighting. That just a messed up because i'm not going be scared to upload my stories just because of what they may or may not do because this site has always been a place for people to write.

In the past i never once did i hear that a story was banned from the site because of a lemon not once did I heard it was banned thanks to to much fighting because this isn't right to do. So i'm going keep writing my stories and putting them up like I have always done in the past because that is what this site was meant to do and not to scary people into not putting their works online.

For the ones that are scared don't be because this is your work and if you want people to see then show them, don't be scared and push forward no matter what people say or do.

On with the story.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he felt something wet and soft touch his chest bit when he opened his eyes he saw that Yugito had just kissed his chest again before claiming his lips for herself with her hands on his chest. "Good morning Naru-koi did you sleep well because I know that I did."

"Yes I did but tell me how well can you move now? I'm guessing not so well after last night?" She blushed at his words but truth be told her lower region was so sore now all thanks to him. She could barely even move right now, let alone try to walk after their night of passion.

He ran his hand down her back to her behind before rubbing it than giving it a good playful smack; she stared at him before her lips turned into a smirk. "No more fun for you till later, right now I need get dressed. Unlike you I don't' like to be late or unorganized for things."

"I guess I need to do the same." He gave her one last kiss before getting to his feet and started looking for his pants only to find his pants are almost destroyed thanks to all ripped areas. He put his boxers back on and his ruined pants making her to smirk at him.

"Ruined another set of my clothes, I'll meet you up at the ramen stand in an hour." She gave him a nod before watching him leave her hotel room. When he got outside the room he noticed the rest of Kumo members are outside staring at him.

"Don't tell me you two?" The red hair woman tries to say only for him to laugh and head to his place leaving Kumo members shocked. "They really are together aren't they?" She asked and saw everyone nod their head to her.

Once he got inside his place he started to take a shower when he was done he changed into new clothes before looking at the mirror with a smiling face. "_You truly know how to get me stop worrying about things Yugito-hime."_

He hears a knock on his door but once he opened it he was surprised by who it is. "My brother has been taken Naruto-kun, I need your help. I know you're only one here that would help Gaara in a situation like this." He stared at the blonde haired woman whom he knows as Temari the sister to his best friend Gaara.

"Tell me what had happened Temari-chan?" He just pulled her in to a hug because he can see that she's crying and he's shocked because he can't believe this was truly happening. She just let herself cry on his chest as he slowly rubbed her head softly.

He closed the door and moved her over to the bed. She looked up at his eyes with her tear stained face. "Two of the Akatsuki members attacked and took him, my other brother has been hurt and we can't seem to heal him."

"Don't worry we will save him." He kept rubbing her head but she stared at him but looked away feeling very shy. "Let me get ready and we'll go see baa-chan." She nodded her head and he started to get his gear ready.

"How did your eyes change like that?" She looked over at him and while he gets ready he tells her what happened. When he finishes and she finally gets over her shock they leave his place to head for the tower.

When they get to the doors of the office Shizune walked in front of them but he didn't want be stopped right now. "Sorry she's busy with Raikage-sama. You can't enter right now Naruto-kun." That didn't stop him as he opened the door only for Tsunade to glare deathly cold at him.

"What is meaning of you coming in like this?" The two members of Kumo see him with Sand member. Naruto looked at her with a furious look that she hasn't seen in a long time until now which caused her to worry. "What is it Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you this angry in a long time, last time I saw it was when Sasuke backstabbed the village."

"They have kidnapped Gaara, I'm heading there to save him but don't you dare try to stop me because this is something I have to do." Tsunade looked worried now but tried to keep her look of a leader before looking worried in front of people. "Her other brother is badly hurt and they don't have healing skills to help him."

"I know there is nothing I can do to stop you from going so there for I'm going send your team to aid Gaara. Just give me some time to get them here and go over what they have to do." Naruto smiled and he looked at the Raikage and his aid causing him to realize that he's going to miss his date with his lovely girlfriend.

"Hello Raikage-sama do you know where Yugito-hime is? I need to tell her that I can't make it to our date today." The older man looked at him before looking over to Mabui who was smiling at Naruto. She could tell that he was perfect for Yugito which is why she's happy for her.

"She's still inside her hotel room last I checked so you may want to check there. If she's not there then try to find her friend Samui-chan." Mabui told him but Naruto just turned to face Tsunade once more before putting a key down on the desk.

"When Fu-chan gets here make sure you give her that please. And thank you Miss for telling me where she's at." That what made everyone look at him but he begins to just look away from their staring because he didn't like it at all.

"Who is this Fu-chan you are talking about?" Tsunade gave him a questing look only for him to just smirk back to her. "Is she another one of your girlfriends? I wonder if Yugito-chan knows about this."

Mabui is now staring at him and Temari only for him to stare at Tsunade with a red face and looked over at Mabui who doesn't seem be happy after hearing this. "Stop trying to get me killed baa-chan, Fu-chan is the one holds seven tailed Bijuu, she needed place to live so I said she could live with me."

Mabui smiled and watched him leave the office; leaving her to go back to her job only the smile didn't go away. "He's sweet isn't he?" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile showing on her lips as well.

"Yes he is but also cute." That's when a woman with short brown hair that matches her brown eyes spoke while she walks over to the Hokage. "Sorry that I'm late, I'm here to tell you that the leader of Suna Gaara has been kidnapped."

"Naruto already told us but can you send a message to both Sakura and Kakashi to meet him at the gate Yurika-chan?" She nodded to her leader before doing what she has been tasked with a calm face.

When the two of them get to Yugito's hotel door he knocks but when she opened the door he can see that she's only in a pair of black bra and black panties causing him to stare and Temari to glare at her. She then slapped Naruto on the head for staring like that.

"Hello Yugito-chan, I still love how you only wear that when you're not working." He kissed her lips before the two walked in to see Samui sitting on the bed watching TV. "I need talk to you about something."

He closed the door and watched her sit on the bed beside her friend but he can tell by her eyes that she's worried. He moved over to her but his eyes only looked inside her eyes but he just tried to smile to her.

"I need to go to Suna to help Gaara, he's been taken by Akatsuki." She looked even more worried before getting up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him closer to her with her head on his neck.

Yugito looked back at her friend that's still sitting on her bed watching TV; Yugito acting quickly pulled him into the bathroom with her and closed the door behind them. He looked at her with a clueless expression.

"I have been thinking about you and your clan thing. I think you should get more than just me in order to bring your bloodline and clan back." She gave him a kiss when she saw his face turned shocked by her words.

"I know you would treat each one of us nice and kind but also knowing you, you wouldn't go out to do this if I didn't tell you to do it myself like this." She gave a laugh and her lips just claimed his once more before moving her hands to his back while his hands go down to her ass giving it a good grab.

"You touch me down there too much do you know that?" He just spanked her butt playfully earning himself a kiss on the neck. "I guess it's ok for you to touch me there all the time because I am all yours Naru-koi."

"Yes Yugito-hime you are all my, no one can have you." He gave her a kiss filled with the love he has for her. She just closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of their lips against one another like this.

'Let's go back before Samui-chan worries that we may have sex again, poor girl heard it all last night." She smirked at the end of that before taking his hand off her ass and led him outside bathroom to the other women.

"How did you to meet each other?" Samui asked her in her normal tone of voice but Yugito looked over at Naruto with a smile on her face. She could feel his other hand on her ass again causing her to glare at him.

"That would be a funny story." Yugito gave him a deadly glare only for him to smirk. "Now thanks to that glare I'll tell you the story." Yugito paled but looked at her best friend who has a smirk on her face as well.

"I would like know as well but hopefully your team gets ready soon to help my brother." Temari sad, he nodded his head to her and made a clone. He then orders the clone to find out how long it will take his team.

**Flashback starts now.**

Naruto when walking around after Jiraiya left him to go spy on more women like he always seem to be doing But he then noticed a woman running away from two men. What scared him were the two outfits these men had on because they mark them as members of the Akatsuki.

A group of shinobi's that he hates with all his heart because they job is to take hosts that have Bijuu and in the end kill them. They kill them by removing the Bijuu from the host but he doesn't know why they are doing this.

"_These bastards have to be after her because of what inside her just like me?"_He made a fist before taking off after them because no way he's going let them have any of the Bijuu's they are after. He knows that he may not be strong enough beat them but he can still help out in his own way.

When he gets inside he noticed so many ways to follow so he began to do what kyuubi trained him to do. He moved chakra to his nose to try and find her scent then begin to follow but he just hopes he gets there in time

This is one of the times he is thankful for training given to him by Kyuubi but he knew it came at a cost. One that he didn't' really mind paying at all but he shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

When he finally caught up to them he stayed in the shadow watching them fight but once she turned full demon and seem to change it which shocked him. "_She can go all out like that and still control her demon?"_

He has trained with Kyuubi but he had no idea he could do something like that like what she's doing in front of him. To fully release her Bijuu like this and not lose control like how Gaara did back when he first met him.

This is something he wished he could pull off in order to fight against people that try to hurt him or the ones he cared about. If he could only go all out like the woman in front of him then he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

He kept on watching the fight but once he can see that she's losing badly he quickly summoned shadow clones to attack the two men before jumping down and grabbing her arm. The two men are surprised by the clones but quickly got to work trying to disperse them.

She looked at him ready to attack but she doesn't see the same outfit so she let him drag her away from the battle. She didn't know why she let him but when she looked into his soft blue eyes it just caused her to follow him.

But when two members can see that she's gone they cursed before running after them trying to find them. Naruto on the other hand just moved his handover her mouth as the two of them ran right passed them.

When two of them get outside the place they look to see if the Akatsuki members were near but they see no one around. "Who are you and why did you risk your own life to save me like that?" Yugito truly was thankful because no one besides a few people have ever helped her before.

"They are after all the ones like us." She was shocked to see another one beside the one from her village. "Also because you needed help and that only reason I need in order to help someone. I can't stay seeing someone in need and not doing anything to help." He gave her a smile causing her to blush tiny bit.

'Which one do you have inside of you and thank you" Naruto just smiled at again her while the two of them walk away from the area and he held hold up nine fingers. "You're the host to the nine tailed fox?"

"Yup the nine tails fox is the one inside of me and I'm also glad to help so you don't need to thank me." He rubbed his head but looked away with a blushing face only for Yugito to smirk at that.

"How should I reward you for saving me?" He looked her with a clueless expression, she laugh and kissed him on the lips causing his to blush increase tenfold. When the kiss ended he could see that several members of Kumo were heading their way "You should go now but come and see me again soon."

"_Why did she kiss me? More importantly, why does she want me to visit her again? This truly makes no sense at all, what do you think Kyuubi-chan?"_He looked back to see her talking to members of her team which he would later realize are the same two women that came to the village with her.

"**I don't know maybe her and Nibi want to ride you all night long? If I remember right Nibi was always horny and I mean horny as a neko can get. Maybe she is no longer like that but I'm just joking she is."**Naruto didn't know what to say back to that but he did have a huge blush on his face.

End of flashback.

"That was so cute. He saved you and in the end you gave him a kiss on the lips as a thank you for saving you." Temari told them only for Yugito to blush then glare at her but she stopped when they saw the clone walk back into the room in order to tell them it's time to head to the gate.

Yugito puts pants and shirt on and he just frowned at that because he really didn't want stop seeing her like that. That's because no matter how many times he sees her like this he just wanted to see her over and over with that on or nothing at all.

"Sorry dear Naru-koi can't walk around half naked because only you are allowed to see." He smiled before kissing her one last time before walking out of the hotel room fallowed by the three women.

Once they get to the gate he can see members of Kumo along with teams seven and eight and Tsunade waiting for them. "You finally get here Naruto-baka what in the world were you doing?" Yugito let a growl come out of her mouth causing Sakura to stare back at the older woman.

She didn't like anyone calling her lover any names like that and that someone is his own teammate which just pissed her off even more. She made a fist but Naruto put his hand over her fist calming her down resulted in her fist becoming a hand holding onto his hand.

Tsunade who had seen what just happened caused her to smile and she does looked at the two love birds in front of her. When she looked at her student her smile becomes a frown. "_Sakura you need learn how to act to towards teammates or you may just see what happens when you don't act the right way."_

"Naruto-kun why are you trying this badly to help someone that's not from our village?" That is when Naruto's aura changed and his KI became thick with red chakra coming off his body. Everyone just stared at Hinata like she was a retard but only one that agreed with her was Sakura.

Samui stared at Naruto's back, she didn't know what will happen but she does have a feeling to why this is happening right now in front of them._"Naruto-kun you truly have a big heart but don't let it turn around and cause you too much pain that you can't even handle it anymore."_

"That's because he's like a brother to me because of our bonds because of our burden!" The chakra took the form of a nine tailed fox. "That's because we both had to live through hell inside our own villages thanks to closed minded fools!"

"Fools that hate us for something we didn't choice to me! Fools that try to kill us because we are alive with a Bijuu that they had put in us! These are the kinds of foolish people me and Gaara had to live with!" Naruto just was pissed at the girl in front of him. How dare she ask him something like that in that kind of way?

Yugito just moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips in order to calm him down; He slowly wrapped his arms around her resulting in his chakra fading way. 'Please Naru-koi don't let these two fools get to you, now go save Gaara and when you get back and have saved him. I give you a good long reward."

"I thought last night was my reward." Yugito gave him a cat grin before kissing his neck before taking his lips once more all causing a Hyuuga to grow even more pissed off at what was going on in front of her.

"That was me saying hello after months of being apart, you haven't seen anything yet." She smirked but Samui paled when she heard that because she didn't want to go through that again not anytime soon.

"Karui-chan I'm sharing your room when she rewards him, I'm not going be put through hearing these two have hours and hours of endless sex not again." That caused everyone to stare at her and Hinata started to make a fist while staring at Yugito who was currently kissing Naruto before he and his team leave alongside Temari.

The four of them move through the trees at a fast rate of speed but he can feel Sakura's eyes glaring at his back. "What is it now Sakura?" He looked back at her which for once she's shocked he didn't call her name like he used to.

"I was going to ask you if you had any luck with finding Sasuke-kun and trying get him to come back to the village." His eyes closed because he had a feeling that was all she wanted to ask him because that was all she had cared about.

"No I didn't have any luck because last time I seen him he tried killing someone I care about deeply so why don't you understand he's never coming back." Sakura made a fist while she heard him say that to her.

"You failed to bring him back and now you think you can save Gaara? How do you even think you can do that?" Sakura screamed at him with all she had in her lungs but Temari save just turned totally blank when she seen Sakura do that to her own teammate.

He was a teammate that was always there for her when they were younger but also someone that tried to do everything for her. "_Naruto..."_She can feel a teardrop hit her cheek when she looked at where came from it was Naruto_."Naruto Uzumaki."_

"Yes I did fail to save Sasuke because his own lust for power is only thing he cares about now! He let himself be dammed and I couldn't help him but after trying hurt someone I care about, I don't want to ever try to bring him back anymore." He made a fist before looking at her still because he really hated the thought of what almost happened that day.

"For Gaara I'll save him because he is worth saving because he hasn't done anything close to what Sasuke has been doing to people. Using them like lab rats just like the asshole that's training him! I will save Gaara no matter what I have to do and no matter what cost I have to pay!" He looked forward while moving ahead of them with some of Kyuubi chakra leaking out of him causing his whiskers to grow darker.

Everyone else was quiet and shocked what just happened because even Kakashi didn't know Naruto had changed this much although he did wonder who Sasuke almost killed. He knows Naruto makes friends fast when comes to ones outside of the village.

Sakura on the other hand was raging inside that this baka had the guts to say that her Sasuke had done evil things to people. That he had used people like lab rats because she knows that can't be true at all.

Temari just stared at Naruto's back without even thinking to herself; she was shocked he's willing to go that far just to save her brother. She had never thought someone could be willing to do so much for someone not only for another village but someone that wasn't their family.

**Time skip to the gates of Suna****.**

"So we are finally here? Let's go help your oldest brother now before he may get any worse than he is right now." Temari nodded her head to him while the group heads to where he is being kept at. Naruto just looked around while they walked noticing so much different than Konoha from the building to the outfits they wear.

When they get inside the hospital and over to where her brother is being kept. When suddenly an old woman attacked Kakashi only for Naruto to block the attack on his sensei then pushing the old woman back. "Get out of my way boy, I need to kill white fang."

"That isn't white fang but did you forget that Hatake Sakumo has been died for many years now?" An old man came beside her but she just glared at him than back at the group from Konoha and then she starts to laugh saying it was just a joke.

"That is true my father has been dead for many years now." Sakura walked in to see how Kankuro is doing. Naruto sits outside the room with a book in his hand which seems to be really old and faded out.

"What book is that Naruto?" I haven't seen you read much books before and never one that looks as old like this one does." He looked up to his sensei and then back to his book finally he closed it before he looked back up to Kakashi.

"It's a book that I found about the man who had my bloodline first, I still can't figure out barely anything from this." Kakashi takes a sit beside him but Naruto just closed his eyes and opened the link to kyuubi up.

"_How did he do it Kyuubi-chan? How did he make six bodies like this in this book? It doesn't make any sense at all."_Naruto kept his eyes closed waiting for her to talk to him because if she doesn't have any idea then he's lost.

**"**_**I may have one or two ideas on how but give me some more time to think on it."**_He opened his eyes but looked over at his sensei. He didn't know that his sensei's dad was someone people hated like this.

"Kakashi-sensei just who is this white fang? I mean was he someone that was really that strong for people to still want to kill him?" Kakashi smiled under his mask because he it wasn't everyday that someone asked him about his father.

"My father was one of the best shinobi there was but because of his heart it caused him to be hated by our village." Naruto gave him a clueless look but Kakashi just shook his head because he should have known better to think that Naruto had known his father the white fang's story.

"My father had to pick two paths one being to get the mission he was given done or path two to save his teammates lives and fail the mission." Naruto looked even harder now waiting to see what path Kakashi's father had chosen to take.

"He had picked to save his teammates but because of that the village blamed him for the failed mission and soon his own teammates did the same. This caused my father to go into a depression that he had killed himself by hanging his own self in his home." Naruto couldn't believe the village had done something like that to his sensei own father.

"Why did that old woman attack you?" Kakashi looked back over to the window to see Sakura working on Kankuro and he closed his eye. He knows very well just why he was attacked but he does hope Naruto can understand.

"My father killed many Suna people when our villages were at war and because of that many people still hate each other. That is the sad truth of war and when it's over people will still hold on to their hate and revenge." Naruto nodded his head because over last three years he had realized that all too well.

"That why I want to world to finally break these chains of hate and finally move on but I know it's not going be easy at all." Kakashi looked over at Naruto because he truly reminds him of Minato so badly by how he talks and acts.

"That kind of path you are taking is going to be a long and hard path ahead of you, let me ask are you sure this is the one you want to walk down? Also there just maybe no turning back once you go down the path too far." Naruto only opened his eyes to stare at his sensei's eye because he isn't someone to back down no matter what.

"You should know me by now, I don't back down or run away from anything that my shinobi way. No matter how much hate or pain I need to take I will find a way to bring an end to all this hate and pain." He smiled a bright smile and Temari just put a hand on his shoulders.

'That truly in a good goal to hear someone say Naruto-kun, it's not every day you hear someone that wants to help people for no reason like that." She told him but her eyes still were focused on her brother worried about him.

"Don't worry Temari-chan he will be fine and they both will be fine in the end, you just have to believe that they will." She nodded her head but was still worried but thanks to his words only a little bit now.

"If anyone else had told me that I not have believed them but I do believe in you Naruto-kun so please bring him home safely to me." He just gave a nod of his head before going back to reading his book.

They see Sakura walking out after a while of being in there, she gives them a sign that they can come in. The two of them walk in as his sensei just sits there while Sakura takes a sit down next to him.

"Temari you are here? Then you know that I failed to stop them from taking Gaara out of the village?" Kankuro looked down in shame but Temari just hit him on the head causing him to stare back up to her.

"I didn't come here to blame you because you were up against two rank s missing shinobi's for crying out loud. Even Gaara lost to just one let alone both of them. Then you go trying to take on both of them all by yourself like a fool!" She wanted to cry but she wasn't going to let herself cry not now at least.

"Naruto you are here to? I should have guessed that you would be the one that they send to help with Gaara." He smirked to the hurt shinobi but he can tell that Kankuro is staring at his new eyes but he just pointed to his sister.

"If your staring because of my eyes they are changed thanks to my awaken bloodline." He nodded his head but looked at him. "You don't need to worry because no matter what I'm going to save Gaara from them."

"I know you will that's why I'm putting my trust in you. Back when no one tried to help him and that's why he had thought of himself as a killing weapon you had showed him the truth of life. Thank for you saving my brother then and thank you for trying to save him again now." He just bowed his head causing Naruto rub the back of his head.

Temari looked at her brother shocked that he really did just bow his head to Naruto but she does always want to thank him as well. She just never can come up with a way to truly thank him for saving her brother from his own demon like he had done.

"It's time for us to go and find Gaara." The old woman from behind grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "What is it old woman? You trying do something crazy again like before? I really don't' want to have to hurt you."

"Don't' call me old you fool and name is Chiyo if you going be fighting my grandson then I'm coming along. I'm only one here that knows how he fights." Kakashi walked over before he could even say anything back to her.

"I can't promise that you will be safe but if you want to come with us then fine you may." Kakashi looked at Naruto who just gave a look of lost to him. "Naruto we can't stop someone from wanting to help their leader when he's in need."

"Meet me at the gates in a little bit, I need get few things." She left but her brother just stared at her because he had a feeling this was going to happen. He knows there is nothing he can do to stop his sister from going.

"Let's get going Naruto." The two of them along with the two women start to head to the gate but Naruto just kept looking around to see people staring at them. "Remember Naruto we aren't shinobi from here so it's normal to get stared at."

"Yea it's not like your famous Naruto-kun." She just smiled to her causing the group of people to stare even hard only to make her blush. She had forgotten that they're also staring at them because she's with them.

"That hurt Temari-chan you don't think I'm famous like that? Here I thought you were my biggest fan?" Temari gave him a glare before her lips turned into a smile from his joke but her eyes just stared into his for a second then looked away.

"Maybe I'll be your fan if you lose the orange outfit." She teased him only for him to just stop and stare at her shocked. "What is it now Naruto-kun?" He just stands there still with a shocked look on his face while staring at her.

"How can you dislike the color orange? What is wrong with you people in this world when comes disliking the best color there is?" The three of them just now stare at him like he's gone crazy in the head.

"Naruto-baka you're a shinobi and wearing orange is just something dumb to do when you need to stay hidden." He just gave a deadly glare to her because she maybe his teammate but lately she's been getting on his last nerves.

When they get to the gate they can see the old woman already there waiting for them with her feet tapping against the ground. "It's about time you got here, let's get going will you?" Naruto just smirked before leaving the village with them.

When they start moving through the sand he can feel the old woman staring deep into his back making him just want turn around at her. "Why are you trying so hard for Gaara? He's not even from your village let alone someone people don't really care about?"

"Don't act like you know him at all! Just because he isn't like doesn't mean you just give up on saving him! People like me and him are the ones that are left for died by people who don't' even gave a damn and blame us for what our villages did to us!" Naruto makes a fist and looked back at the woman with anger in his eyes.

"So you're a host to? I'm the one that sealed the demon inside Gaara and the past two hosts before him." He couldn't believe his eyes that this is the same woman that ruined not just Gaara life but two more before him.

"How can you live with yourself for making that many hosts? How can you ever sleep at night knowing that?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes as well but he didn't care because right now he's pissed off.

"Maybe I do sleep at night or maybe I don't that is something you don't need to know. Just know this in times of war and life of a shinobi we all will do things we will always hate and regret." Naruto stared but kept on walking ahead of them but his hands were still fists.

"That why I'm going change this world into something better, a world where you don't need give up people lives and futures just so you can stay strong. No I'm going to change it so people can live their lives the same." His words just touched Temari heart again but she does know that dream my never come true for him.

She looked at his back but her eyes are now closed. "_Naruto-kun I want that dream to come true but it something that's too hard for just one person to do. But if there is a chance it can come true then I'll hope you can do it. "_

They keep going till nightfall which they set up camp but Naruto just makes a fist because he can't stand it. "Naruto-kun even you need to rest, I know just how much you want be going out right now to save him."

"I still don't like it at all. I don't want to rest till we find him and bring him back safe." Temari smiled but walked over to him putting a hand softly on his shoulder. She doesn't know why she's acting like this but she couldn't help it.

"Stop forcing yourself like this, even if you did get to where they are without rest you will only fail to help my brother. He would tell you to rest if he was even just like I'm telling you to." He looked at her and nodded his head softly to her but he didn't want tell her that she's right.

"I'll take first watch, 2nd will be Sakura and you'll do last one Naruto." He nodded and head to lie down to rest much to his dislike of it. When he closed his eyes he is now sitting on a floor next to a queen sized bed with crimson sheets.

"It's been a long time since last time you paid me a visit Naru-kun." That's when he can see woman in a long crimson dress with slits at end of each leg showing off her long sexy legs and great view of her chest. She has two crimson slit eyes with long crimson fiery hair that goes down to her nice rounded ass. Her arms are under her large bust that could be same as Tsunade or maybe even bigger.

"Hello good to see you Kyuubi-chan tell me how are you?" She gave him a mad face while walking up closer to him only for him to look around to find place to hide. She just pushes him onto the bed before sitting on his lap still mad.

"I thought had made it clear to you that you call me by my name Kurama when we are face to face or did you forget?" She kissed him on the lips before moving her head onto his neck but she can feel his arm sneaking around her lower back and resting his hands on her ass.

He looked at her to see that the reason he truly loved seeing her in dresses like this because it let him look and touch her areas so much easier. He ran a hand from her neck to her chest to her long legs before he looked into her crimson eyes once more while giving her a kiss.

"I'm sorry Kurama-chan can you forgive me?" He looked at her with a shy face only thing that happen was her anger slowly leaving her face. Her face then becomes a kitsune smirk before moving to his ear nipping at it.

"I guess I can forgive you this time Naru-kun, I wonder what will you do once you free me and Nibi? Have your way with us like you did with Yugito-chan and Nibi-chan last night?" He blushed tenfold but does enjoy the feeling of her mouth on his ear.

"What would you like me to do to you?" She gave a purr before turning into a growl with her mouth going to his neck giving it a good bite from her fangs. She looked up at him as her fangs were still in his neck.

"So many things I would like for you to do to me but also like to do to you as well." She just moved her arms around his neck. "But now it's the time to be fooling around because you may be going against people that are strongest you have ever seen."

"I know but I can't just give up on trying save Gaara, these people are a threat to everyone that's a host but why do they need us? What are they planning on doing with the Bijuu once it's removed from our bodies?" He just looked at her eyes while he talked but she just moved a finger to his lips.

"You over think on everything do you know that? We will find out what they plan are sooner or later but right now you need force on saving your friend. Also Naruto-kun I do believe you can bring peace to this world." She rested her head on his neck before closing her eyes slowly but when she felt her ass being grabbed caused her to smirk.

He moved his hand along her great curves of her body before moving the same hand through her long hair. He kissed her forehead resulted in her eyes become open now but a smile on her smile.

"As much as I'm enjoying this it's time for your watch and don't forget use your eyes to see if anyone is close by your area. Thanks to your Rinnegan you can see chakra now remember?" He nodded his head to her as she fades away and he wakes up thanks to Sakura poking him hard on his arm.

When he gets up he looked over at Sakura who is already sleeping and he moved chakra to his nose and walked on the tree and heads up to the top. He looked around with his eyes to find any chakra signs to follow.

He makes shadow clones to do the same but away from his area to try to increases his chances of finding them. After few hours his clone disappeared once it had found them causing him to look down at his teammates.

"_They going wake up soon anyways so not hurt if I go ahead in order to stop them from getting any more ground on us."_He dropped down to the ground and write a letter once he was done with it he put it on Temari's chest.

"**I bet you like putting that letter there on her chest, for someone her age she does have a good size."**Naruto just shakes the images out of his mind that Kyuubi was giving him and he kept on moving to where he found the three lone chakra users.

He knew they are chakra users and not normal people because of just how much chakra these two had inside of them. He knows one of them has to be Gaara but he only hopes that he can get there before it's too late.

When he gets close to them he can tell they heading to a cave and he knows that he found right ones because Gaara is with them. "_Gaara don't worry I'm going save you before they can take the Bijuu out of you."_

Naruto watches them go inside and looked back to see if any of his teammates are here yet. "_How long are they going take? I can't wait forever for them wake up from sleeping all day."_After half an hour he heads inside the cave only to see a status and Gaara in pain.

"Not so fast assholes Doton: Koudo Ryu." Stone dragon comes out of the ground slamming into the status causing all members to be surprised and look at where it came from. Naruto looked to see only two of the members are here but fake images of the others above them.

"We need stop the jutsu till he's taken care of." The jutsu stopped and shadow images leave along with the status. The two members that look at him one that seems to be a puppet looking thing while other being a blonde hair dude that almost seem be girl.

"So it's one puppet looking dude and a girl?" The blonde haired guy yelled pointing at him but Naruto just looked at them. The puppet is only one to see to realize Naruto's eyes as he backs up going into the defense.

"Deidara you fool look at his eyes, we aren't dealing with someone we can take lightly here." The blonde member then looked at Naruto's eyes once he was told to and that's what shocked him just like it shocked the other member.

"He's got the same kind of eyes as Leader-sama but how is that even possible?" That made Naruto grow shocked to hear someone has the same eyes as hi because he thought he was the only one that's alive that had these eyes.

'What in the hell you talking about you crazy fools? I'm the only one with these eyes and bloodline you have to be mistaken on that!" Both of them looked at him and let out a laugh which only caused him to make a fist in anger.

"Sorry to make you mad but you're not the only one with that bloodline and one behind all of this has your eyes, how does it feel? Maybe he's even from the same clan as you that hurting the ones you care about?" The blonde hair member taunted Naruto but he just looked over at Gaara who's now on the ground.

"I'm going make you pay for hurting Gaara, do you hear me! I'm going make you pay for this and you aren't getting away with trying to hurt people for your own gain!" Naruto just lets off Kyuubi chakra causing them to stare at each other.

"Is this the one that Itachi told us about? He is wearing headband of Konoha. The one that always rushes in without even thinking at all?" The blonde one asked his partner who just nodded his puppet head back at him.

"Itachi hasn't seen me in three years and trust me I have changed a lot since then, you two are the ones that aren't going be leaving here alive because no matter what I'm going to save Gaara and stop the two of you." The two member let out another laugh, Naruto took a look around see only path in or out is behind him.

"_Where are they? Can't believe they still aren't here at all. Are they even awake yet?"_He looked back at the two shinobi's in front of him but closed his eyes. "_Sorry Yugito-hime but I have to fight these two alone. No other way to help Gaara right now."_

"I guess it's time to end this don't you think so?' Naruto only looked at them before trying to think of a plan of attack but he get stopped when he sees them coming at him in order to either kill him or beat him to get Kyuubi out of him.

* * *

How will Naruto handle this fight alone?

Will she ever get a chance to thank him and how will she do that if she doesn't know the right way to right now? What way could she come up with in time?

How will Naruto take the news of someone else with his bloodline and that he's the leader of the ones causing him so much pain?


	3. Preta Path And Nightmares Of The Past

Hello everyone and sorry taking so long for me to update this story I just wanted to make sure I did everything right and nothing to make this story bad.

Angryman I'm no longer an asshole right?

Godshadow - one of reason Kushina or Minato didn't have to do that whole CRA was one they didn't have any bloodlines. If Kushina chains were bloodlines Naruto have it but he doesn't meaning it wasn't bloodline so no need to force such a thing on them. It wasn't unheard of in that kind time of shinobi where a leader took someone to keep his bloodline alive if he was important even if man or woman didn't want to.

RiP-Cynder- she won't be in the harem

Everyone else that has gave me good feedback that helped me write more or just simply was good feedback thank you again.

Now for chapter three Preta path and Nightmares of the past

What's the cost of power? Why do you fear the price of it? Why do you run away from what you have gained?

* * *

"Don't you dare think you'll beat me that fast! Because there is no way in hell I'll let anyone beat me when it comes to keeping my friends safe! Raiton - Kitsune." Now a huge kitsune formed made of pure ration stood in front of Naruto but then started to run at full speed straight towards them

This had forced the blonde hair member to dodge quickly but unfortunate for the puppet whom had tried his best to dodge the incoming attack only to have failed thanks to his lack of speed which resulted in the kitsune's fangs biting into his puppet arm.

Thanks to the metal parts in his puppet body the raiton only increased in power causing him to take even more damage from that attack but still alive after attack had ended. He did now seem to be little bit slowed down thanks to the raiton but he does a counterattack with his tail that's coming right for the blonde hair shinobi but he then quickly dodged the metal tail that just happened to be covered in poison.

"Tell me Sasori-sempai are you ok?" The puppet looked up at his partner who seemed to be flying in the air on one of his clay birds but he just turned his head back to Naruto. The puppet seemed to just attack once again with his tail but Naruto just proofed into a rock causing him to look around to find him.

Naruto now knows that the puppet looking thing is called Sasori but he slowly stayed into the shadow watching them in order to study them for right now. He had to study them in order to come up with an attack plan that would work.

"Fuuton - Kadou Yoroi." That's when armor made of pure wind comes all around his body but it does keep on spinning at a fast rate. His eyes were still locked on the two missing shinobis he never let them leave his view not a single second.

'Suiton: Tsunami Dageki." His fist now covered in a mass of pure water while he jumped into the air and extension his fist out to force the water to rush forward at the two members. The water was moving at a high speed only for the rushing water to hit them head on before they could even try to react to it.

Both members just shrugged off the hit like it was nothing at all to them but they just now grow pissed at this kid. They now believe he's just trying to make a joke of them like this. "You have some skill but you are still no match for us, just give up before we have to kill you."

"Now it's time for some fireworks. Explosive clay c1" The blonde long haired member made clay spiders and began to throw them at Naruto only for him to back away as they blow up causing parts of the walls to fall down.

"You fool Deidara we are still inside so don't go crazy and make the place fall down on us!" Deidara looked down at his partner but laughed because he didn't realize at the time that his attack would cause that much damage to the area.

The puppet moved right up to Naruto at a fast speed then opened it mouth for it to fire out tons of needles that headed for Naruto. Naruto didn't know any sign of worry of the incoming attack to him.

The reason he didn't worry is because that's when the needles finally got their way over to him but they can see that his armor just easily deflected every single one of the needles right away without any hitting him and not even getting close to him for him to even worry about it.

"That was a weak attack, are you really rank s missing shinobi or just someone trying to say that he is one?" The puppet then did a spin with this tail only barely missed Naruto but Naruto on the other hand was now forced on trying figure out a plan to deal with that tail.

Naruto form a rasengan only to have it hit against the metal tail once more barely doing anything to it and pushed Naruto away from him. He couldn't believe that a simply tail like that had stopped his rasengan like that.

"You're saying a weak attack?" The puppet had taunted back at him but he just grinned back at the puppet before doing hand seals only be stopped and jumped back when seen more clay animals coming down at him but this time they didn't cause the walls to be damaged like before.

"_Where the hell are they? There is no way I can beat both missing rank s shinobi are my own like this! I swear they should have been here by now!"_Pissed at the fact his teammates aren't even here by now he quickly does another set of hand seals.

"Why won't you just die? You're the solo reason the people like me can't live in peace! Doton: Koudo Ryu." A dragon made out of stone came out of the ground and headed for the shinobi in the air but missed only to hit the roof of the cave like planned. The stone dragon had broken through the cave roof and kept going right into the air.

"What the hell? Do you need your eyes checked that didn't even come close to hitting us but I do have to say that it's a good Doton attack." The ex-Iwa said to him before looking down at his partner while flying up in the air.

"You have seemed nothing yet." Naruto simply and quickly moved chakra to his feet and headed right up the wall till he's standing on the roof the cave beside the new formed hole.

"Doton – Monosugoi" That's when the whole cave started to shake before it shatters once he slammed his hand down onto the cave roof under his feet.

The cave becomes a group of falling rocks now coming down on everyone knocking Deidara off his clay bird but Naruto jumped down next to Gaara to protect and does Shinra Tenshi. He sent all rocks that could have hit Gaara over to the two enemy shinobi hitting them even more.

"I'm going kill him! To use Doton against me like this, no way in hell I'm going let him leave this place alive!" He just let out a growl filled with anger but Naruto on the other hand was too busy checking up on Gaara to even notice it at all.

"Don't you go and think with your anger fool of a blonde. Now listen to what I have to say and come here." He moved his partner closer to him so they can talk to form a battle plan but they see Naruto now once again looking at them with calm eyes. Deidara quickly moves behind Naruto which both of the missing shinobi attack from each side of him but aiming for Gaara.

Fear quickly flashed in Naruto's eyes because he had to keep Gaara safe from this attack no matter what the cost had to be. Even if he had to take the attack of both missing shinobis he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his best friend.

"I won't let you hurt Gaara anymore and no way in hell I'm going let you get anywhere near him! I'll see you both in hell before I let you lay a finger on him or get near him! Banshō Ten'in" He pulled Deidara right in front of him in a blink of the eye and before Sasori can even notice just what had happened to his partner was the one that his metal tail had hit and went through his heart.

"Sasori-sempai… you killed me." The blonde hair man slowly closed his eyes as the metal tail is slowly moved from his teammate now limp body. The body simply fell to the ground with blood leaking out of the chest at a rapidly rate.

Before the puppet user could do anything he turned quickly but to slow to dodge the incoming attack from Naruto. He got hit died on by the Oodama Rasengan smashing the body of the puppet into pieces but the real body of Sasori jumped out just in time to dodge it.

"So that is your true body is it?" Naruto stared at the red hair looking teenager with the same kind of outfit all the other members had on. He can even see the ring on his finger but he just made a fist because he had hoped that he would have been died from his attack.

"I'm shocked you even beat my puppet like that but also even more surprised you got me to kill my own teammate in a very logic and smart way like that. I have to handle it to you because you're not a gaki like I had thought you were when we first started this battle." Naruto didn't know if it should take that as a good thing or as an insult.

"Now it's time to show you my favorite puppet, which is the 3rd Kazekage." He summoned his puppet but Naruto looked at it trying to come up with a plan. A plan that made sure he didn't get hit by any of his attack because of what happen to Gaara's brother.

"Get ready to die, I can't have you killing me now can I?" That's when he started to have his puppet attack him but Naruto just quickly made ten shadow clones to attack it while he moved back in order to make the distance between them greater.

"_If anything I learned from ero-sannin that's sometimes you can't win a battle by going head to head. There are always are battles that you need to keep your opponent at a good distance in order to dodge incoming attacks or to come up with a battle plan."_ Naruto watched his clones be destroyed by many arms shooting from the left arm of the 3rd Kazekage.

"Do you truly believe you're safe just because your farer away from me?" All around the 3rd Kazekage now has bullet size iron sand but Naruto didn't like looks of this. To see so many of these bullets around the puppet which now Naruto truly realized that the true battle has just started.

"Now it's time to truly to see if you can dodge or die! Iron Sand Drizzle!' The bullets now started to fly at Naruto only for him to use all of his will to keep himself calm. He quickly does the seals but he just prayed it was in time.

"Mokuton – Kakuheki!" He slammed his hands down on the ground once the seals were finished creating a wall of wood to come up in front of him blocking the attack. He wiped the sweat from his forehead thanks to that very near close call just now.

"Mokuton – Maruchi Hari." Naruto touched the wooden wall and created many of wooden needles to come out and head right for him and his puppet. Sasori dodged it but his puppet took few causing the left hand to loss a few hands only to grow buzz-saws in their place.

"Not bad gaki but this is when I crush you. Iron Sand - Gathering Assault," He formed two massive things made of iron sand. One of the two is a triangular that looks to have a spear at the top of it only to cause him to look at the other one now.

The 2rd one which is iron sand shaped into a rectangular with a hammer showing only for him to stare at him. "What is with you people are sand! Come on with all of this damn sand shit, I had it when I had fought against Gaara and now you using sand shit." The puppet user just stared at him like he was insane now.

"You do know I'm from Suma? It's a village that is called village hidden in the sand, so yes people from my village will use sand based jutsu." He launched the hammer to attack and break the wall of wooden and almost hitting him.

"Your strength is only going be your weakness! I'm going be the one that crushes you!" Sasori didn't know what he was planning but he launched both iron sands at him again but that was when he made his biggest mistake so far in this battle

"Banshō Ten'in!" Naruto had now forced both Iron Sand objects and the 3rd Kazekage to go right at each other as they collide with one another resulting in the 3rd Kazekage being destroyed fully without any chance of dodging it. Naruto can see the iron sand objects fall apart once the puppet was no more.

"You dare to destroy my favorite puppet!" Next thing Naruto could see was an army of puppet around him now making his face just turn pure shocked. "You will die and I'll gladly turn you into a human puppet myself!"

Naruto jumped back but could feel a hand on his back causing him to stiff up from shock but when he looked it turned out to be Temari along with both teams. "What took you so long? I already killed one of them and had to deal with iron sand alone and 3rd Kazekage as a puppet!"

"You beat that puppet?" The voice sounded shocked but he looked to see that it was the old woman that said it. "I can't believe you aren't died by the iron sand but looks like Gaara losing control over his demon."

"Thank goodness you're still alive Naru-kun." His eyes darted over to the woman with long silver hair that goes to her waist but a smile came to his face. He didn't know why she's here right now but glad she was.

He truly was glad because of the two of them had become very close once he met her and saved her from that jail. He still kept fighting back from just giving her a long kiss but he does know that Yugito told him to find new people be with but he still didn't feel right about it.

"What are you doing here Ryuzetsu-chan?" He looked at her gray colored eyes but noticed that she's wearing a new outfit now. She now has on a long crimson looking kimono with her hair down only to draw his eyes to look at her harder.

He loved the new look because he didn't like that she hide herself when they first met each other because she looked so much better this way. Letting her hair out like this but also wearing clothes that truly show just how beautiful she was to the world.

She just held up a talisman while she talked back to him. "You told me this would always find you and Tsunade-chan asked me to go with you hidden that way if you ran off by yourself I could help your team find you but this time it seems your own teammate tried to kill you."

He couldn't believe one of his own teammate tried to do this to him but he knows right now isn't the time to fight over it. He had bigger things to do and right now he had to save his best friend no matter the cost to himself.

Naruto turned to face Gaara who now is fully transformed into Shukaku but he started to walk over to him but looked over at the red hair missing shinobi. "You guys kill him and I'll save Gaara from himself."

"You better be careful, I already lost everyone I cared about once and you better not go and die on me. Do you hear me Naru-kun? I can't lose you so you better understand me when I say you aren't allowed to die." Her voice sounded so worried and he could hear the sadness of her voice because of her past but he just looked away.

He knows of her past and everything she lost already but he wasn't going let her lose him no matter what. He looked over at Ryuzetsu's gray eyes once more only for him to smile at her before he gave her a thumb up.

"Don't worry I'll coming back alive and that's a promise of a life time, you don't need to worry about that ok?" She smiled to him but watched him summon Gamabunta only for the huge red toad to stare down at him.

'Tell me why have you summoned me now gaki?" He pointed over to the sand demon only for the toad to shake his head at the blonde hair shinobi. "You really owe me a drink after all of this because this is the 2nd time you have asked me fight this sand demon."

"We need to save him from himself this time, just get me close and I'll save him." The toad jumped over to Shukaku but the sand demon only let out a howl of laugher like it did in their fight meeting.

"Suiton: Tsuin Tsunami Dageki." Almost like the last one but this time both arms are now covered by running water. Then he launched the attack at the sand demon which didn't hurt it but make the sand slowly turned into wet sand which slowed the demon down.

Naruto kept on launching more of these attacks at it while the toad dodged the incoming attacks by the sand demon in front of them. Once the demon got too slow Naruto jumped on its back and headed for Gaara.

"**You're planning on using that jutsu aren't you? If you use it then make sure you come back to me alive."** Naruto closed his eyes but breathed but by time he let out his breath he was now standing beside Gaara.

"It's time that I save you from yourself Gaara and now for good this time." Naruto looked at his hands that were still shaking so hard from fear but he turned his hands into fists. He slowly made hand seals but looked at his best friend.

"Uramichi Tame Bekko Omoi!" He grabbed Gaara's shoulders then his closed his eyes only to reopen them to see that he was now inside Gaara's mind. He walked over to the cage but he could notice that Gaara was staring at him.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Gaara looked at the person that saved him from himself in the past but helped him become a better person because of losing to him. He was showed how to be a human being and not just a weapon to be used when ordered to kill but he learned kindness and family that day as well.

"I'm here to save you from yourself.' He went over to the cage even after Gaara tried to stop him but he looked inside the cage to see Shukaku staring back at him. The eyes he knows far too well because he can tell that this so called demon is wearing a mask.

"Shukaku I know you can hear me in there stop this madness already! You have no reason to keep on killing like this!" The sand demon tried to attack Naruto but the cage stopped it only for the demon to stare at him even more.

Shukaku didn't know what to do right now because of his eyes the same of the Sage she once had a friendship with. The eyes of the sage the Rinnegan was something she never though she would ever see again but now. Right now in front of her a young boy has these eyes that just caused her to look away.

Naruto had a though when his mind went back to the old book he has about the sage and his powers. "What would you give up in order be free? I mean true freedom without killing Gaara but what would you give up?" His voice was calm and kind when he asked that but his eyes only stared harder waiting for an answer from the Bijuu

"You mean if I could truly be free from being put into host again? I would give up everything if I can have that!" Her voice sounded so hopeful that it caused him to look away from the huge Bijuu in front of his eyes.

He truly wanted to hear her because of just how she sounded right now but also because in his mind no one should ever be sealed away. Naruto stared back at her once more but he slowly closed his eyes only to walk into the cage shocking both Gaara and Shukaku.

"Would you give up your powers? Start all over from nothing because only reason a Bijuu kills its host when removed is because your power is so great that it kills the host when removed." He opened his eyes and waited to hear what she now has to say once she heard his words.

"Yes I would start over even if it takes years to get my powers back." She stared at him but she could tell he's keeping something to himself. "There is something else isn't there? I can see you hiding something from me"

"You will have to become one of my six paths, my Preta path but I will only take control over you when our lives are at risk. Till then you are free to live your life how you choice, as long as you don't go around killing people." Shukaku didn't know what to say but she kept on looking into his eyes and found no lie in them.

"I understand and please give me my freedom." Naruto left Gaara's mind but he can see that Shukaku isn't laughing or trying to kill him anymore. He started to do set of seals now but looked once more at the sand demon in front of him.

"It's time to get this done and go home. **Oni Chi Bunshin**" Once the demon blood clone was made he started to do another set of seals for the last part of this idea but he hoped this will work. He took one deep breath before using his jutsu. "Kon Isou" He slowly transfer Shukaku's soul without her powers into his blood demon clone.

Once he was done with the jutsu Gaara was now standing on his two feet staring back at the blonde but beside him was now an older woman. She looked to be around Kurenai's age with long sandy brown hair that goes to middle of her back and two brown eyes that remind him of a raccoon but what got his eyes staring biggest was her large chest that had be bit bigger than Yugito's chest.

"Good it worked as I hope it would." Both Gaara and Shukaku looked at him like he's crazy because he didn't know it would have worked? Shukaku slowly walked up to him only for him to stare at her because he forgotten to tell her that she's naked to the world. Gaara left to help everyone fight against the red hair puppet user.

"So you didn't know it would have worked?" She stared deadly at him but he just stared back at her but lower at her naked bare body only for her to realize it. She fall over onto her butt and covered herself with her arms.

"Get me something to wear!" Her voice sounded so cute right now but he quickly undid a scroll that had a set of clothes only for her to grab them and quickly put his clothes on without caring if it's orange.

"Are you ok now? Yes I didn't know it would work but I'm glad it did." She just pouted because she didn't like to act that way around people but she smiled soon after because she's happy to. She is to finally be free without having to be locked inside a seal like she was.

"Yes, sorry about that and I'm glad it worked as well. To feel finally truly be free once more and without having to worry about being forced back into a seal again." She smiled before walking back up to him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for doing this for me." She shyly thanked him and headed where the others are but Naruto smiled. He gained a new friend today but also his first path but he just hoped that this will last for long time to come.

He slowly walked back but he can't shake the feeling of fear off from him because if what these two missing shinobi said back there was true. Someone had the same bloodline as him and is the leader of this group that's hunting him down.

When he got over to the others he can see that they are all alive and have killed the red head missing shinobi but he slowly looked around with his eyes. He could now see so many sand members here now all happy to see that Gaara's alive and no longer in danger but he just smiled because he's happy that his best friend finally is no longer hated.

Everyone headed back to the village but Ryuzetsu stood by Naruto's side without letting him go out of her view for a second. He had worried her half the death from start of him running off to going against a tailed beast like that so there was no way he's leaving her view for long time to come.

Once inside the village both Konoha teams and Gaara along with his sister moved over to the Kazekage's Tower and went inside the Kazekage's room. Gaara had chosen this place to talk because it was the safest of any place inside the village.

"I have bad news the two missing shinobi said their leader at the same bloodline as me." That caused the room to just stare at him. Everyone single one of them in the room became shocked once hearing him say that but they could see the fear in Naruto's eyes right now.

Ryuzetsu didn't like when she sees fear or sadness in his eyes because that something she wanted to remove from him. To take away his fear his sadness no matter what she had to do or give up order to remove these two things from him she would gladly do it.

"I don't know who this person is but I'm not going let him get away with this, even if we share the same bloodline. He will pay for his crimes no matter what and soon at that." Everyone could tell by his voice he meant every word that he said.

"Right now we have realized that this isn't just a group if shinobi attacking us randomly but this is a war against all the nations. Naruto I know you can keep yourself safe but I'm making two of my shinobi to bodyguard you." Naruto wanted to yell but Gaara's cold stare only stopped him because he didn't want piss off his friend right now.

Everyone stared at Shukaku trying to figure out who she was but when she told everyone they just become shocked everyone but Gaara and Naruto. They didn't know how he did it but Naruto made it clear that no one is allowed to hurt her or they will have to fight him if they do try.

"Now you and your team tell us what happened that caused you to get to Naruto late? It not only put my life on the line but also your own village member?" Gaara looked at team Gai badly only for Neji to walk up.

"I was ordered to make sure I did everything to cause Naruto to die. I didn't want to follow such an order but because of the seal on my head if I didn't I would have been killed." He moved his head down in sham. He felt shame from the lack of freewill he has when it comes to his clan and how they control their members.

Naruto looked over at his teammate but he does know that his clan controls him like a puppet so he couldn't hate him. He could only hate the one pulling the puppet along that would be the clan head but he made a fist.

"Why? Why the hell would he do something like this!? Is he some kind of fool that wants to cause himself his death?" Naruto pissed off but Neji looked over at him only now he feared for his clan because he didn't know what Naruto would do now. He has seen Naruto do many things but never has he seen him this anger in his life before.

"He wants to stop the ally with Kumo from being made" Naruto just looked at Neji because there's no way in hell he's going let it be stopped not by anyone. He doesn't care who he has to beat the hell out of in order for this ally with Kumo to happen.

"I don't care who he thinks he is because no one is going stop this alliance from happening. I don't care if I have to kill his own clan to make sure he stops getting in the way of all my and Yugito's hard work." Kakashi put his hand on his student shoulder to try to calm him down but no luck at all.

Ryuzetsu just moved his head into her chest which surprised him but slowly calmed him down only for Temari to glare at the silver hair woman chest. She looked down at her own chest only to get bit mad that she lost in this area to this new woman she has never seen before today.

Once he calmed down he just looked at Ryuzetsu soft eyes before he looked over at Gaara because he didn't know what to really do now. "What I should do? It's like every time I make a step closer to bring peace to this chaos of a world people try to stop it. Do they enjoy this fighting over pointless reasons?"

"I don't know why they choice to keep on fighting over things that have no meaning anymore. That's just how human beings are. I'm just glad you saved me when you did and for that I'll always be thankful for." Naruto smiled because he's happy even if he's seem to be pissed because he did save his best friend just in the nick of time.

"I'm just glad I saved you but if we're going be staying here for the day. I'm going to look around the village." Temari quickly grabbed his arm only for him to look at her but she just gave him a smile.

She dragged him out of the room saying she would be his guide but they spent next few hours enjoying their time together but he went to his hotel room to get some sleep. Once he fall asleep only thing happened was pain from his past.

_Nightmare starts._

_Naruto looked around see everyone died in the village he was staying in but he tried to find Motoko. He had to find her and to make sure that she's alive not hurt because she is the person he loved with all of his heart._

_He never wanted to lose her but he could see so many died bodies of the villagers but he couldn't let their death stop him from finding her. He had to just get there in time to save her but tears come down his face with each body he seen along the way. _

_Each of these people treated him with kindness and never once hated him for what he had inside of him. They know he had the Kyuubi inside of him but they didn't see him as a monster like his home village no they never once though that foolish._

_Now all he can see was died bodies on the ground but he let the tears keep coming down because he can't stop them. These people seen him as a hero because of the kind of burden he had to live with. He couldn't stop the tears but he feared that Motoko would end up the same but he went to one place he had a feeling she would be at._

_When he got there he could only see that Sasuke just killed two of his friends. He couldn't believe that his ex-teammate could have done all of this to a village that did nothing to him. A village that had nothing to do with him and he turned out to be the one that did all this mindless killing._

_He felt something hit him in the back knocking him out but when he woke up he could see the bodies of his two friends near him died but he seen Motoko trying her best to kill Sasuke only for him to laugh at her. He couldn't move but he noticed Yugito near him but he can see her alive and breathing only for him to look back at the fight in front of him._

_He tried to move but he just couldn't seem to move any part of his body but he watched as the person he loved attacked his ex-teammate. He watched as she got stabbed right into the chest and slowly fell down. She looked over at him before she crawler over to him but tears were in her eyes as pain hurt so badly._

"_I'm sorry….I tried to stop him but I'm not strong enough." She tried to smile once she got over to him but she gave him one last kiss before the life in her left her body. His heart just broke in pieces but he could tell she was died but he just become so shocked at his world falling apart like this all at once._

_Anger, hate and revenge were only thing he felt right now as he looked to see Sasuke just laughing at what he had just done. His eyes just poured with anger and hate for the man in front of him. He wanted to kill his ex-friend so badly right now, he wanted to rip his head right off his damn body._

_He could see him smirking while walking over to Yugito who was still out cold but his eyes stared at the Uchiha. "Don't even get close to her! I'll kill you!" The seals that had held him no longer were strong enough as massive amounts of chakra poured out of him but what shocked Sasuke the most was Naruto's eyes._

_They were no longer his normal blue eyes but something new now, the new eyes that would haunt him till the day he died. His bloodline had awake and only thing he wanted was he kill the asshole in front of him no matter what the cost._

Naruto woke up yelling while sweat came down his face but he tried to look around only find that he was now awake no longer living that hell again._._ Tears came down his face as he began to cry because of the pain from that day.

He never noticed Ryuzetsu running into his room or that she pulled him his against her bare chest but once he felt her breasts he looked at her. She just gave him a smile before rubbing his head but she didn't care if her robe was fully opened to him.

When she had heard his yelling she quickly put a robe on and came right over without even bothering to tie it together. He had already seen her naked few times in the past and she wasn't shy about him seeing her like this. He just let his head rest on her breasts crying against her smooth bare skin.

"Was it your nightmares again?" He just simply nodded his head but the tears just wouldn't stop coming out of his tears and down his face. He just wanted to stop them but his body weren't let him no matter how many times he tried to stop them from coming out of his eyes.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I'm here for you." She slowly just moved him on the bed and lied beside him with her arms around him. She would always be here to keep him safe not just from enemies but also from himself just like she's doing now

She just keep comforting him all night but both asleep peaceful but she never let go of him at all through the night. She woke up in the morning only because she could feel her nipple being played with which she looked to see Naruto with a smirk on his face and a finger playing with her right nipple.

"Ryuzetsu-chan, I can't stop myself anymore." He claimed her lips with his own only for shock her but she slowly returned the kiss. The kiss was one fuel of passion and love for each other that was kept away from each for a year now.

"What about Yugito-chan? I don't want to hurt her by taking you away from her." She stopped but he just looked at her eyes before moving a hand through her long silver hair. His hand stopped on her lower back before he smiled at her.

"Yugito-chan wants me to bring back my clan which means more than one lover, trust me this was her idea. I was shocked when she told me but happy that she did right now. I just couldn't hold how I feel for you back any longer." She smiled because she felt the same way he did but she slowly got up and walked to the door.

He wondered if she was going to leave now but when he seen that she locked the door and thrown up a silence barrier he smirked. She looked over her shoulder at him before she let the robe she was wearing fall off her body showing every part of her to him.

She moved back to the bed then crawled on top of him but he grabbed her breasts fast and a bit too hard which caused her to moan out in pleasure and pain. "Not to hard please and Naru-kun I have waited so long to do this, for you to be my first"

"I know you are hurting and not just because the day you gained your eyes but all of the hell you been through these last three years. These three years have been more painful than anything you have gone through in your life. So please let me heal with both my love and my body:" She looked down into his eyes before she just gave him a smile.

She kissed him before she moved her hands to undress him slowly but once his shirt was off she kissed his chest from top to bottom before taking his pants off. She then removed the last piece of clothes that was in her way from getting her prize.

"Sorry if I'm not very good at this, I only know of what Yugito-chan told me." She started to stroke his member slowly but he could tell right away she lack skill in this area but she still gave him some pleasure.

She started to lick the tip and move down all the way to the bottom of his member but slowly took it inside of her mouth. She could feel it harden inside of her mouth but she wrapped her tongue around his harden dick before moving up and down.

Once he was fully hard he stopped her and moved her so he could start playing with her pussy only for her to moan out. She started to lick the wet folds before sticking his inside tasting her which tasted sweet to him.

She started to fold her own breasts while he licked her but she just started to moan louder only for him to slap her ass hard. After few more minutes of this she came all over his face but he used a finger to wipe her juices off his face and sucked his fingers clean.

He moved her legs out wide before moving the tip of his dick against her wet dripping hole but his eyes looked back at her." Are you sure about this?" She nodded but with a smile on her face that only made him kiss her lips.

He rubbed the head of his dick against her moist entrance which only caused her to shudder in anticipation. She couldn't wait anymore she wanted this but her eyes stared at him with lust and love but also they begged him to just to fuck her already.

His tool softly penetrated her moist cocoon but once he could feel himself breaking her hymen he stopped and looked at her. He could see that it hurt her badly by the fact she ginned and tried to take it all.

He rubbed her legs trying his best to comfort her though the pain but once she seemed to calm down she moved her legs around him. She pushed him deeper into her and that was only invitation he needed because he started go thrust deeper.

She cried out in both pain and pleasure as he stretched her in many wonderful ways that she couldn't even think could be done. The pleasure out weighted the pain causing her to use her legs to force him deeper inside of her.

She wanted more of him and she wasn't going let him go easy on her just because this was her first time. She moved his hands to her breasts which he began to fold with his fingers twisting her nipples at the same time.

He then moved his other hand to one of her breasts, teasing and pinching one of the nubs. Her moans grew even louder as he groaned and sped up the rate of his thrusts. Her moans grow longer with each thrust he made.

"Keep fucking me now!" She screamed clutching the sheets as hard as she could but her eyes just locked on his. He stared back at her eyes but he could feel her started to thrust against him which only increased the sensations both of them felt by two-fold.

He felt the tightness in her walls become even more tight but he kept on thrusting harder only for her to scream even louder. Her screams of pleasure just caused him to keep going harder but his mouth moved her to lips.

He gave her a passion full kiss while they hands joined together and fingers wrapped around each other. They kept each other hands while she moved her back up while she finally can feel her climax approaching hard.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as her walls grabbed around his tool hard not letting it leave even if he tried to. He could feel his own self about to come as well. They had came together as their juice and seed intermixed covering and coating their lover's private parts

He watched as she panted for air only to give him a glare but she looked at his eyes with her hand slowly rubbing his face softly. She smiled but looked down at where they were linked right now.

"Now we smell of sex? I wonder if the others can tell what we did." She teased him but he just got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He looked back with a kitsune smirk and moved his head to tell her to come with him.

She slowly got to her feet but could feel sore in her lower area but she still followed him into the bathroom. Once he had the water ready he pulled her inside and closed the shower door. Once the door was closed he kissed her neck and lifted one of her legs up and moved it against his hip.

He just then thrusts inside her again as the warm water hit both of them but her mouth just covered his while her arms wrapped around his neck. She clawed his back as he kept on thrusting harder with each thrust he made.

He slowly used his other hand to fold her large beasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth to suck on softly only to send even more pleasure to her body. She just let herself enjoy it but once they finally got done after good two to three rounds she walked out of the shower with him to dry off.

She had a hard time walking without a small limp in her step but she looked over at him with a smile on her face. "I need go back to my room to get changed but I'll meet you outside your room." She gave him one last kiss before going pick up her robe to put it on then closed it this time around.

Once he changed into new set of clothes he put his orange jacket on and walked out only to see Ryuzetsu standing there waiting for him. He gave her a quick smile before moving his arm around her waist and began to walk off to see Gaara.

Once inside he noticed the two bodyguards he was getting because inside the Gaara only had his teammates along with Gaara but also his family. He looked at the two women he never seen before and ones he had guessed were his bodyguards as well.

First one of the two women he looked at was a fairly tail woman for her age with brown colored eyes she has green hair that she had tired in a bun on top of her head. It was tied with what looked to be a hair needle that ran through it. She also has one short and long strands of hair with orange tips farming each side of her face.

Her normal attire seemed to be made of a sleeveless backless top with short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and back of them. She also wears an obi around her waist as well as purple arm warmers which had extend up to her shoulders. She also has some bandages around her tight and ankles which he didn't understand why.

The one next to her seem be a lot younger with gray eyes and shoulder length dark hair but the thing he noticed right away is her purple marks on her face. One on each side of her face but she looked over at Gaara now.

"These two are going be your bodyguards Naruto, Pakura and Maki please get along well with him. He not only saved me today but also saved me from letting the village use me as a tool for their own means. He's someone that would do anything for someone he sees as a friend." Naruto smiled but noticed the older one of the two staring at him the most.

"Naruto I can tell you no longer same as I first met you but I can also tell these last three years hasn't been kind to you. You can hide it laughing and being your same old happy self but you can't fool my eyes." Naruto just looked at his old friend but he had a feeling he couldn't fool the red head.

"No it's hasn't because if it wasn't for Kyuubi healing powers I would be covered in scars from top to bottom but that just it. The eyes like doesn't just come without a price because the price is higher than it's worth." Gaara stared at him because didn't understand what he meant till a bit later which he just shakes his head.

"You sure it's worth all you had paid for it? Naruto just looked around the room but stopped on Ryuzetsu but he can tell she didn't like when he was in pain. He just gave her a smile to try to comfort her right now because he can easily know when she's not happy or how she's feeling.

"I didn't have a say in paying or not because if I did then I never got these eyes. I lost too much that I can never get back but I can't let myself live in the past. I have keep moving forward no matter what because I have too much left to lose and too many people I have to keep safe no matter what." He looked around the room once more but smiled with his eyes closed.

"I won't let my mistake repeat it because I'm no longer that weak now. I have the power to stop it from repeating itself. Even if this power is something that I never wanted to start with but I have it and no changing that now." Gaara smiled at his friend because he's glad this power hasn't changed the person that saved him today.

"Ryuzetsu-chan is something wrong? Your walking with a limp now, was it caused by the battle?" Ryuzetsu blushed deeper but looked over at Naruto which caused Kakashi to yell out that he's proud of his student for not getting one but two hot women.

Tenten just stared but kicked Kakashi in the balls before going back to staring at the two of them with a blush on her face as well. She didn't realize she was limping because of sex but she looked at her sensei that kept on going on about youthful nonsense.

"So you're one we going to be keeping safe? I guess it could be worse" Pakura commented but looked at her leader only to have him stared at her. "We should be leaving now back to Konoha" Gaara nodded before both teams along with Pakura, Maki and Temari but also Shukaku headed to Konoha.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will keep enjoying the ones to come. Thank you again for reading


End file.
